


This Is Only The Beginning

by SpectralTigerParadox



Series: Rogue Robins [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans Go!
Genre: Damian Wayne is a murderous toddler, Dick Grayson is Robin, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jason Todd is Red X, One Shot, The Teen Titans Go Batman is a terrible father, The Teen Titans Go Robins are crazy, Tim Drake is Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectralTigerParadox/pseuds/SpectralTigerParadox
Summary: It is a dark and stormy night in Gotham, lightning periodically struck the land, and thunder rumbled its warning of incoming rain. It is the perfect kind of night for getting the ultimate revenge. Four figures stood atop the Wayne Enterprise building, cloaked in shadows, plotting the downfall of the one and only Bruce Wayne. They planned everything out perfectly, all of Gotham’s super villains are hunting down Batman. It is only a matter of time before they swoop in and tie up loose ends. Then they can leave and finally be free.





	This Is Only The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This exists now... I regret nothing!

The moment Tim Drake, aka Robin, found a way to traverse the multiverse he knew exactly what he had to do. Find his brothers and get the fuck out of their hell hole of a universe. Ruining Batman’s reputation and revealing his secret identity along the way was just a bonus. Why did he do such a thing? Well, the answer is simple. Batman is a terrible man and a monster. The man didn’t care about any of his Robins. Sure Tim’s parents were horrible but Batman reached a whole other level of neglect and abuse. He thought he was the luckiest kid in the world when he was taken in by the man. Tim could laugh at how stupid and naive he had been. That is if he still knew how to laugh.  

 

Imagine his surprise when he first laid eyes on his room, Dick’s old room. The room was decrepit and in ruins, no windows were in the walls, leaving the room pitch black. Thanks to that all the Robins that got stuck living in that hell hole have excellent night vision. And the bathroom was a bucket. _A bucket_. The only semblance of a bed was the stack of cardboard with a newspaper in the corner. It was no place for a young child. His parents were neglectful but at least he had a real bed. Honestly, living with Deathstroke would probably be better.  

 

Tim and Dick had a rough first meeting. At first Dick was convinced Tim was a demon that killed Jason and was going to kill him next. Apparently Dick thought of Jason as a brother. He had no clue how Jason got Dick to warm up to him so quickly considering Dick thought every new person he met was conspiring against him. Paranoid, perfectionist, and control freak. Those three things described the older raven haired male perfectly. After everything he was subjected to at the manor he wasn’t surprised Dick suffered from multiple mental disorders. The Teen Titans certainly didn’t help his brother’s mental issues either. You would imagine an empathy would encourage Robin to seek professional help, but no the damn demon only added fuel to the raging fire of Dick’s insanity.

 

Eventually the older Robin warmed up to him, and he is surprisingly possessive of those he considers family. It became a normal occurrence for Dick to sneak him food whenever possible or catch bugs with him. The whole eating insects thing grossed him out in the beginning but after going days without eating he learned to deal with it. He still has no idea why his brother prefers butterflies. Maybe it is because they are colorful. Dick is known to like bright and colorful things.

 

Convincing his older brother Dick Grayson, aka Robin, to leave with him was easy enough. The teen might be overly paranoid but he trusts Tim more than anyone. Tim was pretty happy when he found out his brother held him in a higher regard than Starfire, though he never showed it. Showing emotions on the field make you an easy target. _It made you weak._ Tim would be lying if he said he didn’t crack a small smile afterward when he was alone. Though for some reason they could not leave their brother, the urn of fake Jason’s ashes, behind. He and Jason still couldn’t believe Dick hadn’t noticed Red-X is really Jason.  

 

Jason Todd, aka Red-X, was more than happy to help him plan their escape. His hatred for their captor is even greater than what Tim and Dick feel towards that monster. It took a long conversation using his silver tongue to prevent Jason from kill Batman in cold blood. The man deserves to live through the same hell they experienced. If possible he would make it even worse for him and that damn butler. Tim loathes how little they mean to him. Even after Jason died he would watch TV and laugh with the Joker. He didn’t give fake Jason a real burial either.

 

And of course Jason wouldn’t leave without someone either. Tim couldn’t fathom why Jason wanted to keep a tiny murderous toddler, aka Damian Grayson-Todd-Drake. The last name is strange. Jason told him the little demon deserved a better last name so that’s how Damian ended up with all their last names. He allowed Jason to keep Damian as long as the kid didn’t slit their throats when they were asleep. There was no reason to not accept the child into their fucked up family. Tim still had yet to figure out where Jason found the kid.

 

His family. An insane acrobat that beats the shit out of his enemies with a staff. A deranged gun wielding thief that leaves death and destruction in his wake. An urn full of ashes Dick insists is Jason. And a blood thirsty toddler that mercilessly chops his victims into tiny pieces. Tim knew he is just as bad as his brothers. He bottled up emotions to survive. He learned to live off coffee in order to keep up with his captor. The life of Robin is the life of a prisoner trapped in hell, except they can escape. And that is exactly what they are going to do. Batman will learn why you never cage a wild bird the hard way.

 

* * *

 

It is a dark and stormy night in Gotham, lightning periodically struck the land, and thunder rumbled its warning of incoming rain. It is the perfect kind of night for getting the ultimate revenge. Four figures stood atop the Wayne Enterprise building, cloaked in shadows, plotting the downfall of the one and only Bruce Wayne. They planned everything out perfectly, all of Gotham’s super villains are hunting down Batman. It is only a matter of time before they swoop in and tie up loose ends. Then they can leave and finally be free.

 

A Robin adorned in mostly red and black tracked their victim, through his binoculars he could see their prey quickly approaching the building. “The target is approaching.” He said in a monotone voice, expression devoid of any emotions. The smallest boy out of the four, clothed in a completely black assassin uniform, eagerly unsheathed a knife with a psychotic grin only a true born killer would wear. Robin is really starting to wonder if keeping the kid was a good idea.

 

The Robin color by the red, yellow, and green of a traffic light ran off to ‘help’ _Batman_. The vigilante would never see the betrayal of his first Robin coming, which would make their revenge so much sweeter. For once Batman would be at their mercy. Red-X placed a hand on the emo Robin’s shoulder. The red and black Robin smiled for the first time in weeks. If they are going to leave this world forever than they might as well make sure no one ever forgot their moniker. They are going to leave a mark on this world that no one will ever forget. Robin turned to face his brothers, reveling in the long forgotten feeling of excitement, throwing the binoculars to the ground and drawing his newer more deadly staff. 

 

_“Ready to raise some hell?”_


End file.
